Club Penguin: The Potion Catastrophe
by Cy Crystal
Summary: G invents 5 potions, one for each EPF agent, Rookie, JPG, Dot, Gary, and Cy Crystal (me) one of the potions is like being in heaven, while the other four have...undesirable results (nothing creepy I promise!) I OWN NOTHING. This is my first fanfic, I will
1. The Miracle Potion

The Potion Catastrophe

Cy entered the EPF base to hear some-penguin screaming their head off. She gave a questioning look at Jet Pack Guy, who apparently was watching something 'interesting' happen.

Without having to ask Jet Pack Guy already answered "Apparently Dot found out what Rookie is afraid of...and this is the result "

A green penguin wearing red sunglasses and a red shirt whizzed past, running as fast as he could from a penguin dressed up as one of those horror clowns. Without even seeing the clowns face, Cy caught on what Jet Pack Guy had meant by 'Apparently Dot found out' the enraged agent took a huge breath, about to scream some-not-so-nice words at Dot the clown.

"Shush! This is the most amusement the agency has had in a month. It's harmless fun." Cy glared at Jet Pack Guy.

A cutting response from Cy wiped any enjoyment Jet Pack Guy was having, "Thank goodness, I thought you were actually becoming mature." Cy glanced over at Rookie, who started screaming actual words.

"HELPHELPHELPHELPHELP! I WANT TO LIVE!" Dot, in the disguise, couldn't help snorting with laughter. Dot stopped chasing Rookie from laughing hard, but Rookie still kept running all over the base screaming his head off.

Cy decided to help the silly penguin...later, after all, it could help Rookie overcome his fear of clowns someday.

TEN WHOLE MINUTES LATER

Rookie collapsed on the ground, hoarse from screaming so much. Dot had stopped chasing Rookie for a while now. There weren't many penguins in the main EPF room, wait...why would NO-PENGUIN investigate the screams for 10+ minutes? Cy ditched every-penguin in the EPF room and dashed to where Gary normally was, he was there, with a pair of thick earmuffs on his head, looking extremely pleased with himself.

_"Whew, for a second I thought G was kidnapped again."_ Cy breathed a sigh of relief, "What did you create this time?" G didn't hear Cy's question with those thick earmuffs on his head, explains why he didn't hear Rookie screaming.

Cy tapped G's shoulder, "G, what did you make?"

G almost fell out of his swirly chair from alarm, he quickly relaxed to see nobody threatening standing behind him, "I've created five different potions! Each of them have very unique properties, would you like to try one?"

Cy picked up a small golden potion, examining it carefully"What do they do?"

"Erm...eheheh"

Cy threw a nasty glare at G, no-penguin seemed to have sense around here, for all she knew, all of the potions could be toxic! G should have an all-cure potion though, hopefully...

This was definitely leading up to one thing, "So-"

"Great! Thanks for offering your help! (what?) I made five potions, four have...undesirable results. But one of them gives the drinker the ability to control their dreams for three nights!" G gave that grin that seemed to be hiding something.

Cy stared at G, not noticing the lying smile, the ability to control dreams? There are so many people who knew what they wanted was impossible, but in a dream, it could happen! Meeting a non-existant character, flying, you name it, it's possible in sleep! Cy, forgetting all professionalism immediately asked, excited as a child on Christmas, "May I try it!?"

G simply replied, with a suspiciously guilty smile, "I'm giving one to EACH of the EPF, excluding the Director, that is Rookie, Jet Pack Guy, you, Dot, and I."

Cy didn't even need to think, she agreed, even if it was the wrong potion, G could make more!This would be a lot of fun! Even if it was undesirable, it would be hilarious if a penguin couldn't stop rhyming!

TEN SECONDS LATER!

G waddled up with the five potions in his arms, Rookie, who was lying in a chair, out of breath, looked up in interest. Jet Pack Guy flew over to G (STOP FLYING INDOORS! Cy screamed) Dot, who was now trying out a box disguise, waddled over to G and the row of five potions. G immediately started repeating what he just told me.

Then the moment we have been waiting for arrived,"Now that I've gotten the facts out, here comes the fun part, take a potion."

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ HERE! **

**I am currently editing this, please be patient! It shouldn't take too long! Maximum 5 days. (ok screw that, there was a glitch with the manage story button. If no more interruptions, 1/24/14)**


	2. A Leap of Faith: Dot

Dot immediately reached out for a potion, but before she had the chance take the cork off G shrieked

"Wait! We have to drink one at a time, and not all of it! We might need one of these potions in the future!"

Dot's eyes lit up with excitement, "Well then I'm going first!" She took a small sip, then chugged half of it before G could scream in fury for Dot "wasting" his potion.

G would've strangled Dot if he hadn't been so busy scribbling down notes on clip board, waiting to see what this potion would do. G asked, with his fury constrained "How do you feel Dot?"

"Completely normal, tastes kinda like-SPLAT" Dot fell flat on her face in mid sentence, completely unconscious. Jet Pack Guy and Rookie rushed over to the fallen agent. while G started scribbling down what happened. Cy's face went extremely pale, white as a ghost, completely still.

Dot, who was completely immobile, abruptly took a deep breath in, and started snoring heavily, relieving the EPF that she wasn't dead. G decided that it wouldn't be fair if we drank the potions while Dot was still asleep, so we all agreed to wait for at least 20 minutes to give her a chance to wake up.

A SIX-HUNDRED SECONDS LATER (Ten minutes later)

The EPF agents had all assumed that G had created a sleep potion, and Dot drank it. Nothing was further from the truth.

Cy was reading a book, on top of a bookshelf, in a peaceful high place. Rookie was bugging Jet Pack Guy, Jet Pack Guy was wiping his jet pack clean while glaring at G. G was apparently 'fixing' the supposedly 'broken' coffee machine.

All heads snapped to a sudden voice of an awoken penguin, "Ugh, this potion makes me feel all light-headed and fluttery...and my feet feel numb...G! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THIS!?" Dot bellowed.

G winced at the sound of Dot yelling his name, you NEVER want to make Dot angry. "Uh, Jet Pack Guy? Could you make sure Dot is OK?" He shoved the clipboard and pencil in Jet Pack Guys hands "Take notes too! I need to tend to this...er...emergency." G pointed to the supposedly broken coffee machine.

"Fine! I'll just go into a death-trap while you tend to your 'emergency'." Jet Pack Guy retorted sarcastically.

A shiver passed through me, I wondered if the potion had REALLY worn off, Dot did drink half of the potion (the whole potion is around the size of a soda can) I kept my distance, peering up from the edge of my book.

Dot started screaming angrily, yelling louder and louder with each word"G! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THAT POTION!?" G winced at the sound of Dot fuming, "I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU ONCE I CAN STAND AGAIN!"

Every-penguin could hear G's footsteps in the distance retreating to his lab, and a small *click* in the distance, G locking his door.

Jet Pack Guy reluctantly waddled over to the shrieking stealth agent "Are you OK?"

The stealth lead agent whipped her head to glare at Jet Pack Guy "No I'm not ok!" Dot growled

From above the edge of the book, Cy couldn't believe her eyes, and almost started screaming like Rookie when he was being chased by a 'clown'.

Dot's gritted teeth became pointier, feathers turning into mangled fur, her flippers becoming furred claws.

Rookie's eyes went real wide, he opened his beak to speak, but no sound came out, Jet Pack Guy immediately switched on his jet pack to fly away from the growling agent.

Cy, a strange penguin who seems to have three different personalities, couldn't find any words, breathing becoming ragged short gasps.

Rookie who was glued to the spot came to a realization, "Isn't that the same effect that the haunted sweets had for that Halloween I ran? Wouldn't that mean she's still the same penguin, just with fur?"

Jet Pack Guy, who was still using his jet pack to stay a fair distance above Dot, immediately made a joke out of it, "When Dot is angry, no penguin lives. When Dot is angry AND she is a werewolf, no penguin lives."

Even in sheer fear, Cy realized the most obvious solution, the spy-phones teleportation app, Cy checked her pockets for her spy-phone, which wasn't there, leaving her there completely defenseless.

Rookie stood there until he FINALLY realized "Ohhh, Dot's mad...which means she's terrifying even if she wasn't a werewolf...AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dot was actually just standing there, kinda confused why everyone was screaming "werewolf" She simply ignored the fact and growled, "What did G put in that potion? Now I feel really dizzy...and hungry."

Poor word choice

Cy, who was already hyperventilating/panicking, literally threw the book she was holding, striking a blow to Dot right in the back of her head. She fell with a dull thud, still breathing.

Cy went wide-eyed, she had just assaulted an EPF agent, with two witnesses nearby, it was an accident, kinda sorta...


	3. A Small Problem: Jet Pack Guy

G, suddenly burst from the lab, alarmed by the sound of a penguin collapsing, "What just happened?!" he quickly scanned the room with his eyes, spotting an unconscious Dot, "...Would somebody please care to explain?"

Jet Pack Guy, who was still up in the air, immediately responded with "Dot fell over after screaming at us a bit. The potions effects haven't worn off, but she seems have fallen asleep."

Rookie cleared his throat and nervously added, "Erm, since Dot won't wake up for a while, shouldn't we continue testing the potions?"

At this question, G immediately snapped to attention "Yes, of course! OK, Jet Pack Guy, you go next. The one Dot drank was the potion where I added one of the cursed candies in."

Jet Pack Guy glared at G for the second time "What did you add in this one? Puffle-Os?" he gestured to a golden potion, gleaming in the light.

"No, I already told you, I don't know which is which!" G shot back.

"I-it can't get worse than how it already is." Cy spoke, still a bit traumatized over 'assaulting' Dot, "J-just drink it! Then we can find out what it does."

Jet Pack Guy reluctantly took the golden potion in hand, and took a small sip.

"How do you feel?" G asked, clipboard at hand.

Jet Pack Guy stumbled "Like some-penguin hit me with a baseball bat." G immediately scribbled this down.

Cy gaped at the red penguin, it seemed as if Jet Pack Guy...was shrinking...

"Um G? Am I going insane?" Cy asked quickly "Or is Jet Pack Guy...shrinking?"

At these words, as if on cue, every-penguin started talking at once.

Rookie, gasped "Oh no! Give him more! Maybe it will reverse it?" (...really?)

"What do you mean shrinking!?" demanded Jet Pack Guy.

G just started furiously writing down results, and simply commented "It will wear off, don't worry about it, and if it doesn't I'll find a cure... eventually"

Jet Pack Guy, who had stopped shrinking, and was now two inches tall, stated with a subtle hint of panic in his voice, "G, what do you mean? You DON'T have a cure?"

G simply kept furiously writing.

Neither Rookie or Cy could contain their laughter any longer, bursting out into laughter. It may seem rude, but Jet Pack Guy, the penguin who had so much pride, was reduced to a two inch tall penguin.

Even when shrunk, Jet Pack Guy was still speaking in his normal voice, "Find the cure now. If we get ambushed while Dot is unconscious while I-"

"-While your still a midget!" Rookie managed to squeak out while laughing.

"while I am still under the effects of the potion, things could turn nasty." Jet Pack Guy glared angrily at the two laughing penguins, "By the way Rookie, we'll see whose laughing when YOU take a potion, you too Cy."

Rookie and I immediately stopped laughing, Jet Pack Guy would get us back for this.

There was an awkward silence filling up the the room, until Rookie broke itt, "So what would happen to the jet pack if..." Rookie seized the miniature jet pack from the miniature Jet Pack Guy.

Infuriated, the tiny Jet Pack Guy started jumping up and down angrily "Give that back Rookie! That is an order!"

Cy broke out into a wide grin, "Rookie! Toss it over here!"

Rookie was actually curious to see if the jet pack would grow pack to regular size after being separated from the penguin who drank the potion, he didn't really mean harm. Turns out, the tiny jet pack just stayed as a tiny jet pack

Rookie probably would have broken the jet pack if G hadn't interrupted, "ENOUGH! This isn't a game, I asked you guys to TEST potions, not to goof around. Rookie, as punishment, you take the next potion."

Rookie gulped, "Me?" He didn't look too pleased at this thought, especially since Jet Pack Guy threw a triumphant smirk at him.


	4. A Slip Up: Rookie

Rookie, who wasn't smiling anymore stammered "Me? B-but the other potions...they turned out REALLY bad. I think I take it back, I d-don't want to take one!"

Jet Pack Guy glared at him "You're taking it, or its forced down your throat" he threatened

"C-calm down, I'll drink it" Rookie reluctantly took a silvery clear potion in hand, "Erm...there's only ONE effect right?" he chuckled nervously. (Rookie, did you hear him say that he didn't have a clue what four of them did?)

Rookie drank a small bit of the potion and slipped face-first onto the floor, while unfortunately dropping the rest of the potion.

"NOOO!" screeched G, who watched as his potion smashed into small bits, silvery liquid splattering everywhere, luckily landing on no penguin.

It was a strange sight, whenever Rookie tried to stand, his feet would slip from underneath him.

*CRASH* *SMASH*

Jet Pack Guy triumphantly grinned "Look likes Rookie on ice. Would you like some help?" The tiny penguin snorted at Rookie's attempt to stand up.

Unfortunately for Jet Pack Guy, Rookie slipped and banged the table Jet Pack Guy was on, and since Rookie never returned Jet Pack Guy's jet pack, he had no means of defense to stop himself from catapulting across the room, landing in a box.

Rookie, who kept trying to stand (dude, just crawl) kept falling over, knocking something over each time he fell. which happened to be about two potions which sprayed all over G. Rookie stared in horror at what he just did, the potions MIXED!

Bad News: The two potions that fell was one we didn't test, and the shrink potion. Meaning, there could be catostrophic results

Worst News: Have you ever mixed chemicals before? Well, some can EXPLODE or POISON SOMEONE if you put them together.

Another penguin's voice, a purple penguin, who has been sleeping for the past twenty minutes, had just woke up, "Urgh, what happened? Did you guys take potions witho-OH. MY. GOD."

She saw three things at once. When I said kept my distance, I meant standing on top of a bookshelf, while reading the books in that bookshelf. Dot spotted the reason WHY I was on a bookshelf when she saw Rookie slipping up, and Gary on the floor in mass of spilled potions.

But when she saw an angry, tiny, Jet Pack Guy in a box, she burst into laughter, choking out words through laughter, "HAHA-We have-HAHAH- a small- HAHAHHA- problem!"

Jet Pack Guy glared at Dot, "Looks like someone is in a "hairy" situation" he retorted angrily

Dot immediately remembered about G and Rookie "What happened to them? It doesn't look pret-" Dot was interrupted when Rookie tried to stand up trying to say something, but fell back down, falling each time he stood up. He started speaking some sort of gibberish, maybe from falling so much.

"ARRR, hello landlubb-*SMASH*-The party starts now!- *CRASH*-G'day mate! How are the puff-*WHAP*-Hi I'm G, and I create useless inventions!-*SMACK*" Rookie didn't get back up.

On the last one every-penguin burst out laughing at the last remark, excluding Jet Pack Guy and a slightly insulted G.

G got up as soon as Rookie started imitating the Puffle Handler. G was also shrinking a bit,

G immediately started to talk, "Uysg! Tays ocusedf ew eedn ot indf nidotea! I-hyw rea uoy lla tarings ta em ikel hatt? I nowk 'mI hrinkings, utb eriouslys? Ew lreadya aws etj ackp uyg hrinks!"

(translation: "Guys! stay focused! we need to find an antidote! I- why are you all staring at me like that? I know I'm shrinking, but seriously? We already saw JPG shrink!")

Every-penguin stood there dumbfounded at G, he was speaking gibberish AND was shrinking until he was 2 inches tall, like Jet Pack Guy who was still humiliatingly stuck in a box, if the situation could get worse, Rookie made it worse.

Rookie got back up and imitated some more "NO ROOKIE! *SMACK* To become a true ninja you must- *SMACK*" He landed flat on his face, his feet still slipping from underneath him

Dot started teasing Jet Pack Guy while handing him his tiny jet pack "Penguin of your status are 'short' in supply!" she laughed as she handed the flustered Jet Pack Guy, his jet pack. "It's hard to 'measure' up to you!"

Jet Pack Guy could only glare at Dot, he threw a sleeping pill at Rookie "To make him shut up." he snorted, "Eat this pill, its to ensure you don't wake up"

Rookie responded with "AS YOU WISH MASTER" Rookie ate the sleep pill and fell straight backwards into the bookshelf I was cowering on

The miniature G started questioning what Jet Pack Guy just did "PGJ! IDD UOY USTJ IVEG OOKIER OMETHINGS OISONOUSP!?" (Translation:"JPG! DID YOU JUST GIVE ROOKIE SOMETHING POISONOUS!?")

G's question was answered by Rookie, the unconscious green penguin shivered "C-clowns..."

G sighed in relief when Rookie spoke about clowns "Ko. own hatt ew nowk ookier si afes, I hinkt ew houlds aket het extn otionp

(Translation: "Ok, now that we know Rookie is safe, I think we should take the next potion")

We all stared at G as if he was insane. G face palmed. We all watched him walk up to a pitcher of water and kicked it down, (really amazing how he tipped it over, being 2 inches tall and all) after the water soaked G completely, G started growing and growing until he was just a bit taller than me.

Jet Pack Guy was angrily flying around G "G!? DID YOU KNOW THIS WHOLE TIME I WAS SHRUNK THAT I COULD RETURN TO NORMAL AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?"

G winced at Jet Pack Guy's shrieks. Basically any EPF agent is scary when they are angry

G simply replied, speaking normally "Er, but then your jet pack might NEVER work again, and if you take it off, it might NEVER return to normal size! Water only helps size problems, so it won't work for Dot or Rookie. Just wait it out. " (IF it ever wears off) G turned to the EPF agent on top of the bookshelf, "Cy, you take the next potion,"

A more accurate statement would be "It's your turn to drink chemical waste called magic!"


	5. Everything Becomes Clear: Cy Crystal

Cy nervously walked over to the table with the potions, only one un-tried potion left thanks to Rookie. That last potion didn't look like a dream potion... something was off,

I could hear Jet Pack Guy and G arguing in the distance. Cy took a strange teal colored potion in from the table, taking the smallest sip possible. If anything could be stranger, please do tell.

"AHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK!" Cy shrieked, dropping the teal potion, she couldn't see her flippers or her feet, OR ANYTHING.

Rookie woke up with a jolt when he heard a penguin screaming "Wha? Who is screaming?! IS IT A GHOST!?"

G immediately started looking around "Where is Cy?" he looked incredibly nervous for being a calm penguin, probably cause he might've poisoned an EPF agent.

The first to actually realize what happened was the 'victim' So G kept some of the potions from the medieval party. Being **invisible** has it perks, Cy mischievously tapped Dot on the shoulder.

Dot, who was playing "Spy Drills" turned around in alarm, then shouted "VERY FUNNY! Who did that?" Cy tapped her shoulder again,"Um...guys? Cut it out, I'm actually getting kinda scared now"

Jet Pack Guy who was doing SOMETHING this whole time finally spoke up "G, I think you have an invisibility potion on display, and Cy just took it"

_**Thanks for ruining all the fun Jet Pack Guy.**_

Rookie, who didn't hear what Jet Pack Guy just said about me taking it,started freaking out, "There's an invisible penguin? Isn't that the same thing as a ghost...AHHHH!"

Rookie really needs to listen more.

Dot spoke coolly "Cy! I thought you were one of the best penguins on the team!" she smiled innocently (which makes anyone even more ticked off)

Cy frowned, her voice slightly shaky, "OK, but how do I get back to normal?"

"GHOST GHOST!" Rookie kept shouting, (you really need to listen more...)

Jet Pack Guy rolled his eyes,"Wait a second, if that was an invisibility potion...then where's the dream potion?"

Every-penguin froze in their tracks, all heads turned to G,

G quickly yelled an excuse "Wait! I found it in my lab! The dream potion! It rolled underneath my table!"

The only penguin nervously grinning was G, every-penguin else looked extremely shocked.

After a minute or so, it had all registered into our minds, G made us drink some random potions, made us risk our lives, humiliated some of us, FOR SCIENCE!

An evil plan came to everyone's mind, Everyone knew EXACTLY what G was afraid of, all were thinking the exact same plan to get revenge on G.


	6. Nightmares: G

(For those penguins who SKIPPED some chapters, G found the dream potion underneath his desk, meaning, every-penguin was humiliated for nothing.)

G, who realized that every-penguin was glaring at him started backing away slowly. Any thoughts of

Since Cy was still invisible, she had a crazy advantage to get revenge. With her flippers were clenched in rage, She charged straight at G, tackling him with the force of a train.

Every-penguin didn't exactly knew what just happened, it looked like G just fell down, and couldn't get up. A sudden mischievous voice informed at the confused penguins, "Fear challenge! G's going to take the fear challenge!"

Dot, with her pointed teeth gritted together, leapt up and waddled over to G, and started dragging G over to the elevator, with barely any effort, "G is in position! Some-penguin open the tube transport!"

The two inch tall Jet Pack Guy immediately flew over using the 1 inch jet pack, and punched in the very simple code for the tube transport to open. With a hint of rage in his voice he quietly spat "The elevator is now open, but how do we even break the tube transport? G doesn't let his inventions break easy"

Rookie, who still couldn't stand up without falling, crawled over to the elevator with a pair of scissors in hand, "I got the device to break the elevator...I think."

And with a final hard shove from Dot, G was shoved into the small enclosed space of the tube transport. G's fear is claustrophobia, the fear of tight spaces.

Jet Pack Guy locked the door, and Rookie snapped a wire to prevent G from escaping for a while.

It was too satisfying to see G in a state of "Nightmares" when he created a potion of "Dreams"

Every-penguin was so ticked at G that they left him there freaking out for about two hours. Luckily they didn't know that G was trying to sort his potions, and already knew that none of the potions that he displayed were the "Dream" potion

Dot gave a triumphant smirk, at least they weren't the only ones suffering from this. Any happy thoughts soon vanquished, "...How on earth do we get back to our normal selves?"


	7. Finding A Cure

**(Go read the first Potion Catastrophe if you haven't already, this story will make a lot more sense if you read the first one, this is a sequel!) **

The Potion Catastrophe Volume 2: Finding a Cure

All the EPF agents, (except G and PH) were all thinking on how to find the cure to ALL of the ailments.

G was still locked in the tube transport, everyone is still a smidgen mad at him. (nah, every-penguin is probably longing to strangle G)

Dot murmured, "Even if I am a stealth agent, with all these patches of fur, it could ruin my disguises!" She started mumbling in a voice that nobody could hear "I need that cure, I can't have random patches of fur sticking out of everywhere." (Dot is under the effects of a werewolf potion)

The two inch tall Jet Pack Guy, who was pacing in air, (with his jet pack of course) thought _**Even though the cure to the effects of my potion has already been found, it will either destroy my jet pack, or keep it shrinked forever. **_(JPG is under the effects of a shrinking potion)

__Cy Crystal (me) was delightfully skipping around "C'mon guys it's not that bad! Just learn how to enjoy it!" (Cy is under the effects of an invisibility potion)

Rookie, who had given up trying to stand up, was lying flat on the floor, "Couldn't we just go into G's lab and look for something labeled Antidote?" (Rookie is under a slip-up potion, meaning whenever he gets to his feet, he falls right down again)

Every-penguin looked straight at Rookie, did Rookie just come up with a good idea? Before anyone else? (that's insulting!)

"What? spoke Rookie who was crawling over to G's lab.

"Nothing" spoke Cy.

We all headed to G's lab, and found it in a chaotic mess, something or someone wrecked G's lab looking for something.

Dot gasped "Oh no..." Every-penguin else was thinking the same thing. There was not a single potion intact. Meaning there was no antidote that hadn't been mixed in with something else

Rookie, who had just entered the room (crawling is not very efficient) asked "Couldn't we just wait for the potion to wear off?"

Jet Pack Guy replied "Ugh, let's just let G out and ask him."

Reluctanty, Dot opened the jammed tube transport (G is clastophobic) and let G out

G had fallen asleep inside the tube transport (more like fainted from fright) and fell with a thud when Dot opened the door.

SIX HUNDRED SECONDS LATER (ten minutes later)

G awoke with a start, "Oh thank goodness it was just a drea-"

G saw a two inch tall Jet Pack Guy glaring at him, "What was just a dream" he spoke sounding sour.

G looked around the room, looking panicked, "Oh-no...no no no no no...THIS IS A CATASTROPHE!" he shrieked, getting some questioning looks from Dot and Cy "The potions effects become permanent in 266458 seconds!"

Dot face palmed, "English, G, English."

"If we don't find a cure, the potion becomes permanent in a little over 3 days!"

Every-penguin gasped, a look of horror dawned on Rookie's face, Dot looked like she was about to faint, Jet Pack Guy just hovered in the spot in the air, every-penguin did NOT like the sound of what G just said

Cy, who didn't seem to be worried, simply asked a question that didn't have anything related to the current situation, "When can we have lunch? I'm STARVING!"

"Yeah! When is lunch? I'm hungry!" Rookie whined

Dot and Jet Pack Guy just stared at them, neither Cy nor Rookie seemed to care about the fact that the potion's effects could become permanent.

G however, kept his cool and explained calmly "I used to have one potion that could heal any ailment," (how many potions DO YOU HAVE?! I thought you were an inventor!) "but something broke into my lab, and stole it.

It wasn't too hard to come up with suspects. I mean, there is only one type of creature that could fit through a tiny air vent. A little creature working with a polar bear perhaps?


	8. Running out of Time

"It's gotta be a puffle!" declared Rookie, "It's the only creature on club penguin that could fit through the air vent! It must've accidentally trashed G's lab."

"Yeah, a puffle accidentally found G's lab, accidentally broke all the potions, and accidentally steal one. Great idea Rookie." Jet Pack Guy replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Rookie sighed, "Ok...I guess that's not it..."

G was already scribbling down notes on his clipboard, Cy looked over his shoulder and saw notes (in beautiful handwriting) that read:

DOT - WEREWOLF- CURE: CANDY

JPG - SHRINKED - CURE: WATER (WILL RUIN JET PACK, MUST FIND ALTERNATIVE)

ROOKIE - CAN'T STAND - CURE: SHOES?

CY - INVISIBILITY - CURE: PAINT?

Dot immediately cut in Jet Pack Guy's and Rookie's conversation "Guys, seriously, we all know Herbert is always messing with the EPF, he could be behind thi-"

Cy was about to interrupt when G interrupted Cy from interrupting Dot, who was interrupting Rookie and Jet Pack Guy, "Dot! I think I have a cure for your ailment. Since I used the cursed candy in that potion, the cure for the cursed candy was regular candy! Meaning candy should solve your problem!" G declared

Dot stood there, looking shocked "Wow, this will be easy! I just need a piece of candy! Anyone got any on them?"

Rookie, dug through his pockets "Do mints count?


	9. The Solution

"I think we need a better solution than mints." G replied, "Rookie, since it was your idea, go to the gift shop and buy some candy for Dot."

Rookie lay there on the floor, dumbfounded "B-but I can't even stand! Why do **I** have to do it!? Why can't some-penguin else!?"

G spoke cooly "Because, we don't want Dot as a werewolf, freaking out all the citizens. We certainly don't want Jet Pack Guy going around as a miniature. And Cy... is more likely to steal candy, and terrorize every-penguin she can."

"This is an once in a lifetime chance to terrorize every-penguin and not get in trouble!" Cy whined.

"You're an EPF agent! Start acting like one!" demanded G. He turned to Rookie "At this moment, you are our last hope." (Not a good thing when you have to resort to Rookie)

Rookie saluted and almost got on two feet when he fell backwards down the stairs, "Ugh, tell me G, why can't you do it?"

Every-penguin turned to G, "Er, well... I still have to work on a cure for every-penguin else!" (and he's too preoccupied with his clip board)

Rookie reluctantly said, "You got it... I guess."

The last the EPF heard was loud thumps of a penguin falling in the distance.

"Ok!" G declared, "Back to work!"

Suddenly, on the TV screen, The Director appeared, "Agents. I have located Herbert and his secret facility. I need you-...what happened to every-penguin?" The Director, was bewildered (although no penguin could tell with the shadowy appearance).

G turned to the Director, his face flushed with embarrassment, replied "Well, long story short, I was conducting some experiments with our agents-"

"-and THIS happens" interrupted Jet Pack Guy.

"You gotta admit though, it's an improvement on Jet Pack Guy's part." laughed Dot.

"You, shut up, you, find a cure!" demanded Jet Pack Guy, pointing at Dot and G.

The Director sighed, "We'll need all the help we can get, where's Cy?"

I waved my arms frantically (to no success) "I'm right here! G won't let me play any pranks!"

"My, I didn't even see you there Cy." said the Director shock in "its" voice

"No one can!" replied Dot.

"ANYWAYS! What's the mission Director?"

"It is not wise to undertake the mission under these... conditions."

"Hey! It's just a couple of potions! We're not sick or anything!" Jet Pack Guy interrupted.

The Director shook his/her head "*sigh* Well, the mission is to basically infiltrate Herbert's base, and take back what he apparently stole from G's lab."

"And it was trashed! Every last of the potions!" cried G.

"So it WAS Herbert!" Dot exclaimed.

"Agents, find Herbert and take back what he stole from G's lab" The Director repeated "Director out."

All the agents stood there shocked, how would they defeat Herbert under these conditions!?

G picked up his spy phone from his pocket and phoned Rookie.

"Hey G what's up?" Rookie answered, a thump followed afterward.

"Rookie, we have to tell you something." spoke G sadly

"You don't sound like your normal cheery self. Oh well, it can only mean good news!"


	10. The Problem

"Rookie... we kinda have bad news... Herbert has the antidote to ALL the potions." G muttered through the phone

Rookie, who was buying a skateboard (don't ask, just don't) "B-but couldn't you just make another antidote

"Rookie, he wrecked my entire lab." G moaned mournfully.

"Oh... Hey I can see the Everyday Phoning Facility!" cheered Rookie

The invisible agent Cy waddled over to the entrance to see Rookie, with a bag of candy and laying on a skateboard stomach down, using his flippers to propel himself forward. (smart, but he could've just teleported.)

"Wow, um, should we get those to Dot." muttered Cy as she took the candy from Rookie

Rookie, who didn't hear what Cy said, and couldn't see Cy, immediately came to a simple conclusion "AHHH! A GHOST IS STEALING THE CANDY!" Rookie shrieked.

*facepalm* "Whatever, I'm taking these to Dot." Cy replied coldly

Dot, who looked slightly agitated, growled in a throaty, deep voice "Is that the candy?"

"Yup!"

Cy tossed the bag of treats to Dot. Within 8 seconds, Dot had consumed a chocolate bar. The effects were immediate. The sprouts of fur started to change into sleek purple feathers, Dot's muzzle quickly formed back into a beak

Dot smiled, and in her normal cheery voice "I feel SOO much better! It felt like I was stuck inside a rubbery itchy costume for life!"

Rookie, who had just entered started panting "T-the... candy was... stolen... ghost...HEY! Dot's back to normal!" Rookie had just noticed a beaming Dot, penguin and all, was already looking for a disguise to wear now that she wasn't a werewolf.

Jet Pack Guy, who seemed to have been forgotten, yelled indignantly "Why are we wasting time!? We need to get the antidote from Herbert!"

G, who was frantically writing on his clipboard about Dot's recovery, looked up, "By the looks of it, we can finally move into action! With Dot back to normal, she can finally fit back into her costum-"

"DISGUISES!" Dot hissed.

"...'Disguises' she can enter all of Herbert's past bases and report back on which one he is in."

"Or we could just make Jet Pack Guy go through the vent where Klutzy escaped, and follow the tracks!" Dot grinned, the faintest trace of a smirk lingered on her face.


	11. The Plan

After a bit of arguing, fighting, complaining and shouting, later...

*CRUNCH*

"Ok!" G announced, "Let's go over the final-"

*CRUNCH*

"- plans. First we'll have Dot-

*CRUNCH*

"ROOKIE! STOP EATING THE LEFTOVER CANDY! IT IS EXTREMELY DISTRACTING!" G screeched.

"I can't help it! I'm hungry! I was the one who went on this perilous, painful, journey to get this candy! Don't I deserve a reward?"

All the EPF agents glared at Rookie. Rookie immediately stopped eating the candy and reluctantly put it down. :(

G, who was ticked off from all the delays, continued "ANYWAYS! Jet Pack Guy will retrace Klutzy's tracks by entering the air vent he escaped from, leading us to Herbert's base. Dot will serve as a decoy to lure Herbert away from his lair, giving enough time for Cy to find the antidote and come back."

Rookie, who was actually listening, questioned, "What do I do? And what are you doing G?"

"I got the most important job, I have to fix the coffee machine, you can assist me." G boasted

Jet Pack Guy stared at G, unconvinced, "Your coffee machine broke twice in two hours? I wouldn't be surprised, if the coffee machine exploded next!"

"My inventions don't explode!" G shrieked

Cy had a flashback of the Crab Translator 3000, it exploded.

Dot facepalmed, "This agency has no cooperation skills...JUST GO OUT THERE FOR PUFFLES SAKE!"

**SIX HUNDRED SECONDS LATER (10 minutes)**

Jet Pack Guy was ready to enter the vent, very reluctantly, Dot was not helping, "So! Are you ready short stuff? It's a tiny complication y'know!"

"Shut up Dot! At least I don't wear costumes for a living!" Jet Pack Guy shot back.

"Just go." Dot watched Jet Pack Guy fly into the dusty moldy vent, "They're disguises..." she muttered under her breath.

"Great! All we have to do is wait for Jet Pack Guy to phone us!" Rookie cheered.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours.

A sudden deafening ring filled the empty base, Rookie who was sleeping on a chair, fell over. "IT'S JPG!" shouted Rookie. Every-penguin immediately rushed over to the ringing phone. Which happened to be G's phone.

A suspiciously familiar voice called, the caller did not know that they called someone "KLUTZY! HOW DO YOU OPERATE ON THIS TINY PHONE?"

*Click...cli-click!* (Translation: Ask the miniature penguin over there)

"FINE! YOU OPERATE ON THIS INSANELY TINY PHONE!"

*CLICK!* (WAIT! He can teleport!)

"AAH! GIVE THAT BACK!"

*SNAP* *CRASH* *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

The horrible voice tone sounded "I'm sorry, the penguin you are looking for is not available. Please leave a message after the beep."

A silence penetrated the room, horror dawning on all of their faces. Whatever happened, could not be good.


	12. Plan Complications

The room was silently echoing the beeping tone of the phone,

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP *BE-CLICK* G hung up.

G gulped, "... We're going to track where the spy-phone is! Dot, you head out first! Then we continue the regular plan."

"Aye aye G!" saluted Dot, "I shall head out into perilous danger for a small bit of antidote!"

Dot quickly waddled out of the EPF headquarters holding her spy phone to track the missing agent, with Cy secretly following her with an ulterior motive. (Nobody noticed Cy's disappearance since she was invisible)

Dot, while wearing a tree costume, marched into the wilderness, a place where the tallest mountain cast a large dark shadow, enveloping all in darkness. The signal indicated that Dot was very close to the where the spy-phone was.

There were voices and clicks coming from behind the door.

"KLUTZY! PUT THAT PESKY PENGUIN DOWN! WE NEED TO KNOW WHY HE IS HERE!"

*Cla-Clickity...* (Translation: But it's so much fun...)

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S FUN OR NOT! PUT HIM IN THE DRAWER!"

"Seriously!? I'd rather be shaken by Klutzy than put into that stuffy box you call a drawer." Jet Pack Guy replied, not allowing his current predicament to shrink his boldness.

*click* (Translation: Fine.)

"BUT FIRST TELL ME WHY YOU INFILTRATED MY LAIR WITHOUT ANY TYPE OF REASON!"

Dot stealthily entered Herbert's lair, although, her 'disguise' wasn't too convincing

*CLACK, Klickety klack! CLACK, Klickety klack!* (Translation: THERE'S A TREE IN HERE THERE'S A TREE IN HERE!)

Dot, who was wearing a tree disguise, in a rocky lair, inched stealthily. (She can't understand Klutzy)

"KLUTZY! DON'T SAY SUCH NONSE- WAIT... WHY IS THERE A TREE IN HERE?" Herbert remarked. He walked right up to Dot, who had stopped breathing in fright, and stared suspiciously. "THIS IS QUITE ODD...GOOD THING I NOTICED!"

*Click cla klack* (Translation: Fine, you take the credit)

"HMM, IT LOOKS NORMAL" Dot breathed a sigh of relief, "KLUTZY! GET SOME SHEARS AND CLIP THIS TREE!"

*Calick... clik clack (Translation: I don't need shears, I have claws.)

Klutzy sheared some of the tree off, which made the entire disguise instantly fall apart. Revealing Dot who stood there in shock and fear.

"OH...WELL JUST ANOTHER AGENT." Herbert hit a button that made a cage fall right above her. (Don't ask, it's just screwing logic that a cage just happens to be right above Dot)

The situation was darkening, Rookie and G believed everything was fine, Cy was just exploring Herbert's lair, not really caring about the mission, is this really how it is going to end?


	13. Questions

Herbert, was even more confused then ever, why were there two agents entering his lair? And why was one tiny? "YOU! PURPLE PENGUIN! TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" Herbert demanded

Instead of getting an answer from a fear-struck Dot, he got an answer from an invisible penguin, "We're just here because we need an antidote that you stole! Nothing more."

*CLACK! Klickety Klac klik?* (Translation: AHH! Did that chair just talk?)

Herbert, even though the 'chair' explained everything was even more confused, "AAH! DID THAT CHAIR JUST TALK!?" Herbert screeched.

Jet Pack Guy, who was stuffed in what Herbert called a drawer, yelled out, "Can someone get me out of this tiny box, I swear I'm going to suffocate if I stay here for another minute!"

Dot snapped to attention, "The EPF is here to take back what you stole! Hand it over you villain!"

"I DIDN'T TAKE NOTHING! I ASKED KLUTZY TO FIND SOME SORT OF FUEL AND HE CAME BACK WITH THIS!" Herbert held up a small flask, it looked something like grape juice.

"Hand that over! You son of a fish!" Dot shrieked through the bars, determined to return the others to normal.

The story might've ended differently if Cy didn't follow Dot with her ulterior motive.

Cy walked up to Herbert with a pen and paper in hand (keep in mind she is invisible, which means there it looks like a floating pen and paper)

"Could I get your autograph? :D" Cy asked, an invisible smile on her face.

To this, Herbert screamed, and it sounded much higher pitched then any agent imagined, "AAH! A GHOOOOO~ST!"

Herbert ran out of the room, dropping the flask which bounced harmlessly off the ground, grabbed Klutzy, and ran out of the cave running away from the 'ghost'

"What happened?" JPG asked, he couldn't see outside of the drawer.

Dot stood stunned, "C-Cy, you followed me?! FOR AN AUTOGRAPH!?" Dot bellowed

"Problem?" Cy said, her voice angry yet sad, "Why does everyone hate me..." she whispered in a voice no one could hear.

Dot held up her spy phone (wait, couldn't she have teleported out of the cage?) "I guess we have our solution!" spoke Dot as she picked up the flask with purple liquid, "Let's teleport back to G and report!"

And with that, Dot teleported back to the base. Jet Pack Guy roared in frustration, "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!?"

"Fine." muttered Cy, still upset about not being able to get Herbert's autograph.

Cy opened up the box/drawer, and teleported the both of them back to the HQ. Where the problems might finally be resolved.


	14. Answers, and Lunch!

At the EPF...

The coffee machine was fixed, not that it was ever broken, and two certain agents decided to take a break from all the mayhem. Many other agents have arrived during the time span, Dot had left.

"Do you have any fives?" Rookie asked, eyes gleaming hopefully.

"Nope. Go fish." G replied with a slight grin.

CC, one of the many agents, was waddling by, and noticed that Rookie almost had a whole deck of twos. She silently put two flippers up in the air, signifying the number two, helping G cheat.

G immediately noticed, "Do you have... any... twos?"

Rookie looked up in shock, "Yes I do!"

This form of cheating continued for 300 seconds (5 minutes)

Rookie gaped in shock, "You winning this game so easily, HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!?"

G quickly said, "It's a science thing!" (the more you think about it, the less sense it makes) G glanced at CC, who gave a wink, and waddled away, blushing a bit.

Before Rookie could ask G about this 'science thing', a small agent teleported into the base, who was carrying a vial 3x his size. Jet Pack Guy groaned angrily, "Can SOMEONE take this vial?! This thing is crazy heavy!"

One of the agents, Lilly, rushed over to take the potion from Jet Pack Guy, "Why are you so... tiny?"

"Blame G." Jet Pack Guy spat angrily, who was still very angry at G for his potion catastrophe.

Lilly shot a glare at G, said penguin nervously tried to ignore her, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO AN EPF AGENT!? WE'RE NOT TEST SUBJECTS!" screeched Lilly, obviously upset that Jet Pack Guy was shrunk.

G stammered quickly in response, trying to prevent another fight from happening, not succeeding, "T-they offered their help! I didn't force them, they did it **willingly!**"

This argument could have set record for the longest argument... if Dot didn't teleport in soon enough to hear the arguement, "Guys! Break it up!" she quickly glanced around "Where's Cy!?" (Some phones are faster with teleporting than others. Sometimes there is ERROR UNDEFINED)

Dot's question was answered almost immediately by a sudden squeel of fear from one of the agents playing Spy Drills.

"BOO!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screeched Cadencia, one of their best EPF agents, dropping her phone. She whipped her head behind her to see who scared her, seeing no one behind her, frightening her even more.

The invisible penguin picked up the fallen phone, making a friendly gesture to return the phone, "I think you dropped this." Cy snickered, her face obviously about to burst into laughter (not that anyone could see it).

To Cadencia, it looked like a phone just started floating. Cadencia screamed even louder, the ear-splitting shriek echoing in the headquarters. She ran to where the rest of the EPF agents were, shrieking in a high voice, "THERE'S A GHOST!"

Rookie, who still hadn't figured out that Cy was invisible, yelped "AH! The EPF **IS** haunted! Run for your lives!" Rookie immediately got onto his feet, (erm, not that penguins have feet, but you know what I mean) just to fall back on the floor, crashing into the stack of Go-Fish cards.

There was a sudden roar of a voice, every penguin stopped moving, "WHAT IS GOING ON!? STOP PANICKING! WE ARE EPF AGENTS!" Astra snapped furiously as she entered the room, (aka MoonHunter12) she glared at the Rookie and Cadencia, she was turning pink in embarrassment.

Cadencia quickly realized what had happened when she saw Lilly holding a potion, "Ohhh, so some of the EPF agents took a potion?"

CC who was reading a book happily, looked up, completely oblivious to what had happened "Hm? What did you say? I was really into this book here."

Lilly spoke up impatiently, "Just drink the antidote already! This is going no where!"

G nodded in agreement, "Yes, Rookie, you test the antidote."

Rookie jerked his head up, "What? Erm... it's safe right?" No penguin answered, "Um, I'll just drink this grape juice looking potion." Rookie mumbled uncertainly

The first words Rookie spoke after drinking the potion was, "SPIIIIICY! SPICY SPICY SPICY!" Rookie leapt onto his feet, (flippers, I mean FLIPPERS) and started running to the water fountain without falling over, still holding the purple potion.

Astra's face could only express shock, "You did NOT just give Rookie the antidote... Mewcat will NOT approve." Astra mumbled, pacing around a bit.

The small penguin, who seemed to have been forgotten, demanded, "May you PLEASE pass the potion over here? I want to return to normal size AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

Rookie, who was still guzzling down water, managed to choke out, "Here, *cough* take this pepper potion."

Jet Pack Guy took the potion from Rookie with huge effort, and drank it after a bit of it after struggling to tip it just a bit and not the whole thing. It took around a minute, but Jet Pack Guy went from two inches tall, to his normal size.

"Rookie, this potion is BITTER not SPICY! Get your head in order!" scolded Jet Pack Guy.

Rookie wasn't listening, he was looking at a box that read *DO NOT OPEN*.

"Yup that's Jet Pack Guy, looks like he's back to normal." jested Lilly, looking delighted.

"Looks like Cy is the last one to take the potion! Although knowing her... she might want to keep it for another day." Cadencia commented, looking a tad worried.

Cy piped up not a second later, "I WILL take the potion! This invisibility potion RUINED my chances to get an autograph!"

"W-what now?" stuttered G, looking extremely confuzzled (confused).

Before Dot could give an answer, Cy snatched the potion, and gulped it down, "BLEAH! This tastes horrible! I don't even want to KNOW what is in this!"

Bit by bit, Cy was starting to become visible, (like a smartboard turning on! :D). The first words Cy said after drinking the rest of the potion was, "Could we get something to eat? I'm starving!"

"Me too..." mumbled Rookie

"Well, we couldn't eat anything while the potions were under effect..." G explained

"Then let's go! I think everyone is hungry." urged Dot.

"All the agents can come right?" CC questioned

"Of course...But I'm not paying!" G confirmed

"Then let's go!" Astra cheered.

* * *

**Author's Note: YAY! All finished! The penguins that appeared were the authors that encouraged and helped me. It's really nice to receive some criticism. I wanted to give some of my author friends an appearance of thanks! :D Special thanks to Dude the guest who encouraged me when I was a bit worrisome.**


End file.
